


Baby Padalecki-Ackles

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Happy, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Jensen tells Jared that they're having a baby.





	Baby Padalecki-Ackles

Jensen had just gotten home from work. Jared was sitting on the couch grading papers and watching Friends on Netflix. He leaned down and kissed his husband on the top of his head. 

“Let me go shower, get out of my scrubs and into comfy clothes.” He smiled. 

“Okay baby. I love you.” Jared smiled at the older man. 

“I love you too Jay.” 

******

Jensen went to their bedroom he took off his work clothes and tossed them into the hamper. He walked into the bathroom turned on the shower and got under hot water. He washed his hair and body. He got out and went back into their room and changed into a tee and sweats. He went back out to the livingroom and sat down next to Jared. The younger man curled himself around his husband.

“How was your day at work Jay?” 

“Long the you know how we were in high school and it was Friday.” He gave a little laugh. “How about yours?” 

“Mine too. There were a lot of people in the ER today. There is something going around. You have to let me if you start to feel sick or anything.” 

“You know I will Jen. So I thinking we can eat left overs and just chill tonight.” 

“That would be great. It's been a long week.” He leaned into the younger and kissed him sweetly. 

Jensen got up and went into the kitchen. He warmed up the left over Chinese food from the night before. He got Jared a beer and himself sweet tea. He sat down next to the younger man. He handed Jared his food and beer. They ate their food and watched Friends on Netflix. Jensen curled himself into his husband. 

*******

“Baby why haven't you been drinking or anything?” 

“Oh um I just haven't been feeling it lately.” He smiled. 

“Are you feeling okay Jen?” 

“Yeah I feel really good actually. I tell you something Jare.” 

“Okay what's up baby.” Jared asked looking worried. 

“So I found out officially yesterday that I'm pregnant.” Jensen smiled brightly at his husband. 

“You're pregnant?” 

“Yup. Took a test last week and it was positive. I went to the doctor yesterday and they told me that I'm 2 months pregnant.” 

“Jensen we're having a baby?” He asked again in shook. 

The older man laugh a little. “Yeah Jay we're having a baby.” He felt the tears starting a fall down his cheeks. 

“I love you so much.” He cupped Jensen's face and kissed him. 

“I love you lots too Jared”

Jared couldn't wait to be father and raise a baby. He smiled at his husband and cuddled him closely.


End file.
